YouMeUs
by Jessimicah
Summary: Little random one-shots of Caskett fluff and teasing! Christmas chapter now up!
1. I Told You

Hi Peoples. Just a little Caskett fluff piece, hope you like!

Disclaimer: Although it would be nice, does not own Castle.

* * *

"I told you not to come here!" Castle said to his favourite Detective, a large smirk gracing his face. Beckett glared at him from her position on the ground, in the middle of the crime scene, her hand outstretched.

"Castle, just help me up." Becket didn't want to beg, but she didn't particularly want to stay kneeling in the cold snow either.

"Nope. Not until you promise to listen to me next time." Castle stepped away from her hand, his smirk still firmly in place. He felt bad, but held his ground. She shouldn't be at the crime scene to begin with let alone knee deep in the cold snow.

"The only time I'll ever listen to you is when you start listening to me! If you had I wouldn't be in the state I'm in now!" Becket gritted her teeth and tried unsuccessfully to stand. Being bundled in layers of clothes didn't help her unstable balance either.

"Aaah, Detective, you can't deny you love the "state" your in."

Beckett tried to glare at him, but between her pants beginning to soak through and his correct statement, she really couldn't pretend to stay angry.

"Fine, Castle, you win. This time. Now help me up." Beckett said, her tone indicating this argument was far from over.

"What's the magic word, Detective?" Castle asked, stepping closer.

"There is no magic word! Help me up or you get no sex for a month." _Ha, _Beckett thought, _see how he likes that!_

Castle's smile faded slightly, knowing she could very well be serious. He wasn't about to chance it. He sighed and gripped both her hands, tugging her gently upwards until she was standing, her lips mere inches from his. She smiled, leaned in and kissed him soundly.

"Thank you, Mr Castle."

He stepped back, brought her left hand to his mouth and kissed the gleaming solitaire diamond sitting snugly on her ring finger.

"Your very welcome, Mrs. Castle. Now, how about we go back to the precinct, where you should have been all along, and get warmed up. I can't have you and our boys getting pneumonia." He said, indicating her incredibly large protruding stomach. He pulled her back towards his SUV, gripping her hand tighter when she tried to pull free.

"Let me go Castle. I can walk by myself." She grumbled.

"I like holding your hand, so no. And you do realize Montgomery is furious you came to the crime scene? I overheard him say to Esposito he might force you to start maternity leave now, to keep you out of trouble."

Castle opened the passenger door for her and, after glaring at him, Beckett manouvered herself into the car.

"I've still got 2 weeks left before I go on leave so everyone will have to deal with me until then." Beckett murmered, absently rubbing her belly where one of the boys was kicking. Casltle leaned on the car door frame and watched her.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you to, Rick."

_End._


	2. I Blame You

Just another little one-shot

Disclaimer: does not own Castle.

* * *

"RICHARD CASTLE!" Detective Kate Beckett yelled, storming into the central hub of the 12th precinct police department. A few heads swiveled towards her and quickly turned away at the thunderous look in her eyes.

Making her way towards her desk she saw her husband come to an abrupt stop from spinning in _her _chair.

"Yes, dear?" He asked, shrinking away from her angry glare.

"Out of my chair. Now!" She barked, grabbing his ear and yanking him to a standing position.

"Ouch! Apples, apples! Jeez, Beckett, don't you remember your vows? What's yours is mine!" He grumbled trying to pull his head away from her death grip. Pulling harder, she led him into one of the interrogation rooms and slammed the door shut. He quickly sat down before she could yell at him to do so.

"Where's Riley?" She asked, talking about their four month old son.

"Ryan and Esposito took him to see Lanie." Castle mutters, eyeing her wearily as she stalked around the room. Kate had dropped him and their son at the precinct for a few hours so she could go have her post baby check up in peace and also so Lanie, the boys and Montgomery could coo over Riley. She had been fine a few hours ago but now, not so much, it seemed. She chewed her lip like she always did when worried or confused.

"Kate, what's going on? Is everything ok?" Castle couldn't stop the concern from creeping into his words. Kate sighed and sat down across from him.

"I blame you for this, just to be clear." She started. Castle nodded, used to hearing those words.

"Tell me something I don't know!" He joked, trying to lighten the mood. Unfortunately, it garnered the opposite reaction and her temper overflowed. She stood, slamming her hands on the table.

"Tell you something you don't know! I'll tell you a dozen things, Richard. You don't know how to control yourself! You don't know how to use protection! You don't know how to listen to me! You-"

Castle cut her off, standing up and matching her pose. He barked her name, causing her to stiffen and glare, but her mouth quickly closed.

"As much as I like games, Kate, I want you to stop talking in riddles and tell me what's going on."

Her anger deflating, Kate sat back down and motioned for her husband to do the same. He did, but he dragged his chair around to her side of the table and grasped her hands in his. Kate began talking softly.

"During my check-up with Doctor Irving she asked how I'd been feeling. I told her I'd been tired a lot lately and feeling a bit…off…but that I thought it was just because of being up every few hours with the baby."

Castle nodded in understanding, their son had no sleeping pattern whatsoever, so he and Kate had been living off minimal hours of sleep the past four months. Seeing their gorgeous son gurgle and coo at them was worth the sleepless nights though.

"Anyway, she wanted to be sure everything was ok, so she ran a few blood tests."

Castle sat up straighter, a worried look on his face.

"Kate..."

"I'm pregnant. Three months." She blurted, slumping back in her chair. Castle's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. He wasn't sure whether to be happy it was nothing life threatening or shocked because this certainly was _not_ planned.

"But…we…I mean…" He didn't know where to start.

"It would've been the first time…after I had Riley." Kate said, watching as realization dawned on Castle as to why she was angry at _him_. Once Kate had received the all clear from her doctor to be able to resume 'sexual relations' after the birth of their son, Castle had insisted on waiting no longer than it took them to get back to the loft, where he had promptly taken her against the front door, Kate's muffled protests against his mouth about protection be damned. Obviously since then they had been completely careful.

"Doctor Irving said my due date is November 25th."

Castle does the math quickly in his head, and almost chuckle's when he realizes Riley was born on January 17th of this year, and the next child would be born late November of the _same_ year. He's more than certain Kate will punish him for the rest of his life for making her give birth twice in one year.

"I see. Well, I certainly take full responsibility for this..." He murmurs, glancing at her face. She's smirking now, and her eyes have an evil glint to them. Castle's Adams apple bobbles as he gulps nervously.

"I'm glad to hear that, _kitten_. If you thought I was hormonal when I was pregnant with Riley…it's going to be double the fun for you this time. Come Christmas, you're going to have the responsibility of twins. Congratulations, Daddy." With that, she stands, pats his cheek gently and walks out, most likely towards Lanie's office. Castle sits there, stock still, unable to comprehend the bombshell she just catapulted in his direction. The only thoughts that cross his mind are that by Christmas he will have three babies under the age of one. And he will _definitely_ not be getting any sex for the next 18 years.


	3. I Want You

Just another little re-drafted one-shot.

Disclaimer: does not own Castle.

* * *

"Castle! Just…shut up, ok?" Beckett demanded, glaring at her shadow. He stopped his incessant tapping immediately, slouching down in _his_ chair and glared back.

"I'm bored. And it's Friday night, why do we have to be stuck here?" He complained. Frustrated, Beckett span her chair to face his, leaned in close, placing her hands on his thighs.

"Nobody is forcing you to be here, Castle. Go home and write or something." She replied, trying hard not to shake him out of pure annoyance. He huffed a bit and looked away, refusing to make eye contact. Because she could read him like a book, she sighed and gentled her grip on his thighs.

"Ok, Castle, what's wrong?"

He mumbled something under his breath.

"Speak up, _kitten_."

Glaring at her again, this time for the nickname, he said in a rush "Ihavewritersblockok!"

Just as she was about to reply, a witty remark on the tip of her tongue, the phone on her desk rang.

Watching Castle from the corner of her eye, she answered.

"Beckett."

She listened for a moment, laughed and nodded her head.

"Sounds good, Paul. I'll be down in a few."

She disconnected the call and stood, grabbing her purse. Castle stood as well.

"We got a body?" He asked, excitement lacing his voice.

"Uhh…no, but wait here for me, I'll be back in half an hour." With that, she pushed him back in his seat and stalked towards the elevator. Castle sighed dramatically, quickly moving into her seat once she was out of sight, and logged on to her computer (yes, he had managed to work out her password), intent on changing her boring screensaver to something a little more…fun.

Castle lost track of time, and it wasn't until he heard someone from close behind him cough purposefully that had him panicking and spinning around in the chair. His eyes met with black stilettos, 6 inch heels supporting a pair of incredibly toned, long, bare legs. Continuing up he was met with the shortest black leather skirt he had ever seen, though it would be more aptly described as a belt. Then there was a bare midriff with a slight indentation of abs and a sparkly ring dangling from the belly button. Tilting his head further back, Castle could see more black leather, covering barely contained full breasts. Finally his blue eyes met a pair of dark rimmed green ones. Kate Beckett stood before him; her hair now curled messily, dark mascara, eyeliner and bright red lipstick enhancing her face. Silver dangled from her ears, neck and wrists.

Castle could not speak; words were not forming coherently in his lust induced brain. Beckett smirked and leant towards him, placing her hands on the arm rests of the chair.

"Like what you see, Castle?" She whispered. Unable to even think of a reply, let alone co-ordinate the words to leave his mouth, Castle nodded. His eyes were glued to the necklace dangling enticingly between her breasts.

She let out a small, soft laugh, her breath warming his neck.

"I don't want to hear you complain about writers block. Ever. Again." With that said, she let her lips trail across his ear lobe, and then slowly stood back to full height. Seeing his stunned gaze, she smiled, slapped his cheek gently before reaching into her desk and grabbing her gun. Amused that he still hadn't moved an inch, she gave him the briefest kiss on the side of his mouth before sauntering towards the elevator and then out of sight.

It took Castle at least 20 minutes to cool himself down, knowing that if he stood he'd embarrass himself in front of anyone who walked past. Realizing Beckett wasn't coming back; he grabbed his coat and made his way home, still dazed, still confused, and still thoroughly turned on.

xxxxxxx

Rick woke the instant he heard his bedroom door creak open. He sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes and watched as Kate crept into the room, shoes dangling from one hand, the other wiping her face.

"Hey," he whispered. Startled, Kate spun to face him.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I tried to be quiet." She threw the shoes into a corner and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning forwards and placing her head in her hands. Instantly aware that she was tired and wanting comfort, Rick crawled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her bare waist.

"And here I was thinking you got all dressed up, just for me." He said lightly. She chuckled.

"Paul, from downstairs, needed someone to go undercover for a few hours in a strip club. I was his first choice. And I figured my outfit might help with your writers block."

He hummed against her shoulder in agreement.

"It certainly did help, managed to draft up a few new chapters. Though, I was very uncomfortable the whole time." He replied, his tone slightly accusing.

Sighing, Kate pulled out of his arms and stood, turning and yanking him to his feet. She brought him close for a deep kiss.

"C'mon then, Mr. Castle. I could use a hand in the shower." She swayed her hips rhythmically as she sauntered to the attached bathroom, and Rick ran after her, yanking his shirt over his head and calling out.

"Right behind you, Mrs. Castle."


	4. The Castle Desk

**Hello fellow Castle fans! Just a little Christmas fic for your enjoyment (I hope!)**

* * *

It's Christmas Eve, and as you sit at your desk, you stare intently at all the little things that should _not_ be there. You can hear the growing level of voices from the impromptu Christmas drinks party being held in one of the conference rooms across the bullpen, the smell of pine leaves and pumpkin spice permeating the air. Through a window you can see snow swirling against the blackness of night, city lights glowing and blinking. You drag your eyes back to your desk and wonder when it stopped being _your _desk and turned into _yours _and _Castle's _desk.

Over the past few years it seems to have accumulated a number of little knick-knacks, some meaningful, some completely frivolous. A few you didn't mind, like the goofy photo of Alexis placed in a cute Whinnie the Pooh frame. But things like the little wooden babushka dolls, sitting quaintly behind your computer, all lined up next to each other, irritated you. What possible reason would you need for those to be on your desk? Not to mention the plastic yellow water gun (not so) hidden in your bottom filing drawer. And instead of the standard blue pens in their little plastic container, every single pen was different, now residing in a Richard Castle coffee mug, with the immature man's smiling face printed beneath the writing. Some of the pens were bright pink, fluffy tufts at the tips; some were light up, others squishy, some with the characters from Toy Story dancing around the column.

Next to your Detective Kate Beckett plaque, a shiny black one rested, engraved with _Richard Castle, Writer, Just NY_. And if you opened your top desk drawer, you knew you'd find three different multi-coloured pottery pin dishes, each containing a different form of teeth-rotting candy. Not to mention the outer edge of your computer screen (which wasn't _actually_ yours, but belonged to the police department) where little sparkly stickers were stuck on of unicorns and rainbows and fairies, a gaudy reminder that innocence and magic and fate did (maybe) exist.

Resting precariously close to the edge of one side of the desk was the sudoku puzzle block, which had taken Castle _months _to finish (you still adamantly deny it was you continuously changing the blocks when he wasn't looking) and dangling just off the side of your desk was a paper clip chain, which you had been informed held _exactly _374 paper clips. Then, instead of the usual pale yellow post it's, your desk was scattered with bright coloured ones, little notes written randomly on some, smiley faces on others. An entire pad of them had also been used, and when flipped made a picture story. The latest addition was the garish looking plastic candy cane, held upright by blue-tac stuck to your desk. Bright red tinsel weaved around the arms of Castle's chair, and a small silver wire Christmas tree was standing proudly by an empty water bottle.

Scooting your chair backwards, you gravely eyed your desk. For _eight years _it had remained plain and bland and boring. You'd never decorated it like the other cops did, with family photos and crayon drawings showing off proudly. Then again, after your Mom died you really didn't have a family, aside from your Dad. Now, had a stranger walked past, they would have seen it was the desk of someone who was _loved._ Someone who had _family. _And all because of one Richard Castle, who, you could see out of the corner of your eye, was making his way towards you now, two glasses of champagne in his hands. His eyes were bright and shining, his cheeks red from excitement. A few seconds later he stood in front of you, leaning back against _your_ desk, ankles crossing over casually. Raising an eyebrow when you shook your head 'no' at his offer of a glass, he placed them both on the flat surface by his hip.

"Looks like you're having fun, Castle."

He nodded emphatically, his brown hair flopping over his forehead. You held back the urge to swipe an errant hair from his eye.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Thinking."

"Naughty things, I hope." He said, leering. You rolled your chair towards him, trapping his knees between your own, tilting your head to maintain eye contact.

"No, I was thinking it's ridiculous how much I love you."

He visibly faltered, not expecting _that _as an answer. It only took him moments to recover. Bending, he placed his hands on the armrests of your chair, closing the gap to place a quick kiss on the tip of your nose.

"I love you more."

Groaning, you leaned away from him, stretching your arms above your head, loosening your tired muscles.

"We are _not_ starting that game again, Castle. You may be five years old, but I am not."

He chuckled, giving you another quick kiss before reaching over to his chair and grabbing your coats and gloves.

"Ready to go home? Alexis will have us up at the crack of dawn tomorrow."

"Alexis?"

He grinned impishly, helping you into your coat.

"Ok, maybe it will be _me_ waking us up that early. I just can't wait any longer to find out what my present is!"

You held back a grin, knowing that what you got him…or rather, what he would be _getting_ in the middle of next year, would make him a very happy man indeed.

"C'mon, writer boy. The sooner we get home, the sooner we can play good cop, bad cop."

Brimming with anticipation, your husband took your hand, all but dragging you into the elevators. As the doors close and you lean into his side, you can see your desk, bright and colorful amongst the decorated bullpen. Maybe it _was_ time to stop thinking of it as _your _desk…but as the desk of the _Castle_ family.

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**

_**Jess**_


End file.
